


Hellfire

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il desiderio di Xanxus è pari alla potenza delle fiamme.





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic sull’omonima canzone.  
> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest con il prompt:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus Quel desiderio bruciante non lo lasciava mai.  
> Le fiamme del camino crepitavano, illuminando di riflessi aranciati e vermigli il viso di Xanxus, che vi stava ritto innanzi.

Hellfire

Squalo entrò nella stanza e chiuse le due ante dell'immensa e massiccia porta di ciliegio, facendo sbattere i battenti d'oro.

"Sapete benissimo che non possiamo vederci. Voi siete il figlio del Boss e io il suo Capitano dei Varia.

Perciò perché mi avete mandato a chiamare?" chiese. I suoi capelli argentei erano corti e alcune ciocche gli solleticavano le gote pallide.

Xanxus si voltò verso di lui, lo raggiunse a grandi passi e gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli. Lo trasse a sé con forza, lo baciò sulle labbra sentendole gelide.

Squalo sgranò gli occhi e lo scostò, spingendolo con entrambe le mani.

"Voooi! Non avrete perdono se osate sfidarlo così" gridò, con voce rauca.

< Il fuoco nero dell'inferno lo brucerà, a causa della mia dannata bellezza > pensò, tremando.

Xanxus gli afferrò un fianco e lo trasse a sé, gli carezzò la schiena e salì a passargli le mani tra i capelli.

"Sono sempre stato un uomo giusto, un uomo fedele che si vanta di quello che può fare" sussurrò, roco.

Gli carezzò la guancia, guardandolo con sguardo intenso.

"Non ho mai avuto nessuno, ma quando ti vedo sento un fuoco che brucia nelle mie vene. E' più che semplice desiderio, e sono pronto a recitare il Mea Culpa tutte le volte necessarie per il mio nero peccato d'amore e passione" mormorò roco.

Le fiamme si riflettevano nel viso pallido di Squalo, facevano brillare i suoi capelli argentei ed esaltavano lo sguardo vitreo dei suoi occhi color perla.

"La proprietà di un santo è sacra e niente espierà questo peccato. Permettete che sia io a farmene carico, mio signore" disse Superbi. Indietreggiò ed iniziò a spogliarsi, girò su se stesso.

< Posso dire di essere stato io a sedurlo > pensò. Si passò le mani sui fianchi, piegò a desta e a sinistra la testa, ondeggiò i glutei e girò su se stesso, danzò sulle punte dei piedi, sfilandosi i pantaloni.

< Che quel fuoco che ho acceso in lui, ardi me >.

Xanxus emise un basso ansito, osservando Squalo volteggiare alla luce del fuoco. Si tolse la giacca e la camicia, le lasciò cadere nei pressi del cammino e lo raggiunse.

"Mi fai paura, Superbi Squalo, perché mi fai perdere il controllo" sussurrò.

Lo afferrò, lo fece aderire a sé e gli tirò su il volto.

"Non è colpa mia, ma non è neanche colpa tua. Non sei una strega, non mi hai fatto un incantesimo. Mi hai fatto innamorare, e voglio che tu sia il mio protettore, in questa follia".

Gli carezzò le labbra con le dita.

"Non m'importa se dovrò bruciare la città, è il tuo turno di essere innocente. Dirò che ti voglio, lo dirò a tutto il mondo se necessario. Ma non mostrarmi pietà, non ho bisogno di un Dio misericordioso. Se non mi vuoi, lasciami bruciare di questo desiderio, ma non delle mie colpe me ne occupo io".

Squalo balzò, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo e si strusciò contro di lui, il suo corpo ignudo e pallido era riscaldato dal camino.

"Allora entrambi non avremo 'misericordia'" sussurrò. Lo baciò con foga, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Sono stato troppo rapido a cambiare idea, ma come si può non amare la sua forza? Le sue parole sono diverse da quelle che chiunque altro mi abbia mai rivolto >.

Xanxus ricambiò il bacio, stringendolo con forza contro di sé. Si slacciò i pantaloni, spingendo Squalo contro il cammino.

"Ti desidero di un desiderio infernale, il girone dei lussuriosi è qualcosa di troppo casto per quel che provo" sussurrò, roco.

Gli strinse i fianchi, facendolo sbattere contro il lato del cammino.

"Non è il tuo corpo che voglio. Voglio bruciare la tua anima della stessa passione che provo".

Squalo ingoiò un gemito di dolore per il calore troppo intenso delle fiamme, si portò una mano ai glutei, stringendolo con l'altro braccio ed iniziò a prepararsi.

Xanxus lo scostò dal cammino, vi si poggiò lui e fece premere Squalo contro di sé, lo baciò con foga sentendo il calore delle fiamme sfiorare la pelle abbronzata. Si scostò da Squalo, gli leccò il collo e scese a baciargli il petto.

"Queste fiamme non s'avvicinano neanche al fuoco che mi sta distruggendo" sussurrò.

Squalo sfilò le dita da dentro di sé e gli accarezzò il membro, con le dita tremanti.

< Che il Nono abbia pietà di noi > pensò, baciandolo nuovamente, aiutandolo a penetrarlo.

Xanxus gemette, gli occhi cremisi brillavano intensamente. Prese a muovere il bacino, mentre lo baciava, leccando e mordendo, il fiato corto e i movimenti incostanti.

Squalo gli baciò una lacrima di desiderio che gli stava scendendo lungo la guancia bollente, cercando di seguire i movimenti scoordinati di Xanxus.

Xanxus gli strinse i fianchi fino a lasciare i segni, continuò a muoversi, baciandolo e leccandolo. Salì a baciargli le labbra, le fiamme si riflettevano nelle sue iridi.

< Ancora, anche mentre è mio, sento un bisogno che mi brucia dentro. Mio, mio, mio, mio peccato, mia dannazione, mio desiderio, mio per sempre > pensò.

Squalo venne, ansimando, lasciandogli ricadere il capo sulla spalla, esausto.

Xanxus gemette, venendo a sua volta. Cadde seduto sul bordo del cammino, abbracciò Squalo e gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

"Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa... ma sii mio e mio soltanto" sussurrò.


End file.
